


a hard days work

by johnnysilverhand



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysilverhand/pseuds/johnnysilverhand
Summary: Takes place after Julian's route - The apprentice gives Julian a break from his work after a long day. (with sexy results)





	a hard days work

It was the end of the day at the shop, Siobhan walked the customer out the front door, leaving them with a warm farewell before locking up for the night. She charmed the door with a protection spell and dimmed the lights with the snap of her fingers. Julian had come home from his clinic a few hours prior, closing up the office early although his work wasn’t done – he was hunched over his desk upstairs scribbling indecipherable notes for his patients and the following work day. Siobhan quietly tip toed up the stairs and peaked around the corner of the door frame, pushing the curtain out of the way. She missed him, even though she’d seen him just that morning. They were both so busy saving for their next adventure on the boat. She longed for a vacation or any sort of break really. Julian was hard at work, just as she suspected. And he was definitely more than deserving of a break. All work and no play made them both a bit restless. Siobhan bit her lip and grinned as she studied his back, the muscles moving tightly against his thin shirt as he wrote… And his curly auburn hair sitting nicely on the back of his neck. _How inviting_. 

Siobhan walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chest against his back as she peered over his shoulder at his notes. “You almost done for the day?” She asked as she pressed her cheek against his.

“Afraid not, darling. A bit of a long day ahead of me tomorrow.” 

“Hmm, well that’s a shame.” She said in a coy tone as she pressed her lips against his neck, causing him to tense up underneath her. The quill in his hand stopped moving as she continued slowly kissing him and lightly sucked at his skin. “The shops closed up for the night.” She whispered before flicking his ear lobe with her tongue. He started to sink into her, embracing every kiss she pressed against him. She stopped and pulled away, “But I mean, if you’re busy… I suppose I could wait.” 

Julian groaned as she lingered close, “_Please_, don’t stop…” He sighed as he put down the quill and stroked her arm lightly with the tips of his fingers. 

“Are you sure, Jules? You do seem awfully busy.” She teased him with another light kiss right below his jaw. 

“I think it can wait.” He said while cocking his head to the side, exposing more of his neck – practically begging for it. As much as she loved to tease him, she wanted him badly. She couldn’t stop herself from leaving more kisses down his neck, each one more fervent than the last. 

“_**Bite me**_.” He pleaded. 

Siobhan grinned with her lips still pressed against him. “What was that?” She asked playfully before lightly grazing her teeth along the skin of his neck. 

“_Please_, darling…” She loved hearing him beg for it. Siobhan started out with light little nips at his neck between kisses, each bite just a bit harder than the last. She ran her fingers up through his hair, gripping it at the roots and tugging at it as she sunk her teeth in, sucking hard enough to leave a mark – just like Julian wanted. He loved Siobhan’s love marks and pressing his fingers into them the following days as they healed, leaving him alone with that desperate ache, thinking about who left them and how. If there was one good thing about the curse being lifted – it was definitely that. 

Siobhan wanted to see his needy expressions as she teased and marked him. As she stood up, he scooted himself away from his desk and turned to face her. His eyes met hers as she sunk down to her knees in front of him – she was eager to please and to give that release he deserved. She started to slowly run her hands up his thighs, keeping her eyes on him as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “What did I do to deserve you, Siobhan?” He watched her intently as she gently untucked his shirt from his pants – but she couldn’t continue without a just a bit more teasing. She worked her magic on her hands, making the tips of her fingers icy cold before gliding them up his abdomen. Julian gasped and bit down on his bottom lip as Siobhan’s fingers ghosted over his nipples then back down to the waist of his pants, tracing it with her cold touch. Julian flinched underneath her and let out a moan, his cock was pressed hard against his pants. Siobhan warmed her hands again before slowly pulling his pants down as he lifted himself off the chair. She pulled them off of him, one leg at a time – Julian reached for his length but Siobhan grabbed him by his wrist before he could get to work on himself. 

“_Tsk, tsk Julian_. You know you have to wait.” He whined as he brought his hand back up to the arm of the chair, gripping it so tight his knuckles were turning white. Siobhan slowly slid her warm hands up his thighs again and leaned forward. She pressed a kiss on his thigh then bit down hard, causing Julian to moan and squirm. She continued working at his thighs, getting closer and closer to his center – leaving bite marks and bruises all the way up. More marks for him to admire in the days to come. With one hand she gripped the base of his cock and pressed her lips lightly up his shaft. 

“Oh… Siobhan… You’re so…. _Lovely_…” He said almost breathlessly as she reached the tip of his cock, grazing her tongue over it before flashing him a devious smile. 

“What is it, Julian… Does that feel good?” He quickly nodded and pushed his hips up towards her – almost involuntarily. She let go of his cock and gripped his waist hard, pushing him back down and holding him in place as he stopped himself from squirming. “Are you going to be good for me or not?” 

“Yes… Yes, _I promise_… I’ll be good.” He looked down at her through lidded eyes, his face turning a hue of red as he watched her take his length in her hand again… Slowly pumping up and down. _He looks absolutely beautiful when he’s this desperate_. 

She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around it before sinking down. Julian tangled his hand in her hair as he whispered words of encouragement. He gripped the arm of the chair hard with his other hand, trying to stifle the need to thrust his cock deeper into her warm mouth. She lingered there a bit longer before taking him all in. Her lips were tight around him as she slowly started bobbing her head up and down, taking him in deeper with every motion. He lightly gripped her hair as she worked away at him. 

She wanted to take him all in – every inch. She slowly worked her way down until her nose was pressed against his neatly trimmed pubic hair and the tip of his cock was pressed hard against the back of her throat. She held it for a moment as Julian cried out before gagging on it, then pulled away – staying connected to him by a long string of spit going from her pink swollen lips to the end of his swollen cock. She watched him as she licked her lips, her eyes seeming hazy – almost drunk off of him. Before going down again she spat on his cock and started pumping him with her hand, just so she could watch him squirm and moan as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

“You’re so fucking… _perfect_… Siobhan….” He moaned as she quickened her pace and wrapped her lips firmly around the tip. Her tongue worked circles around him as she pumped him. “I’m so close… I’m going to… _Ahh_… I’m going to come…” Siobhan wanted to taste him. To feel him pour down her throat. He was so good for her. As he got closer he whined and moaned, unable to control himself he thrusted deep into her throat. She felt his hot release pour into her, his cock throbbing hard in her mouth as he moaned and gripped her hair tight and pulled. She knew he didn’t mean to but she just loved it when he lost his composure with her. Siobhan swallowed it down and cleaned up the bit of come that dripped down the length of his cock with her tongue, savoring every drop. She left a few more light kisses causing Julian to flinch at the slightest bit of over stimulation. 

“_You’re_ perfect.” She sighed as she looked up at him adoringly with her head rested on his lap. Julian blushed as hard as the first time she’d said those words to him. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek gently and lovingly. 

“You are the perfect one, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request on tumblr - my account is cyberpunk-keanu if you'd like to send other Arcana related requests! (I'm taking them for Asra, Julian and Lucio for now until I am more familiar with the others.)  
Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
